<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>coffee, strawberries, &amp; you by peachsprout</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359732">coffee, strawberries, &amp; you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsprout/pseuds/peachsprout'>peachsprout</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Red String of Fate, barista!onge, just sum cute ongniel stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359732</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsprout/pseuds/peachsprout</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime in their lives, a red string of fate appears between soulmates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Daniel &amp; Ong Seongwu, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>coffee, strawberries, &amp; you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wassup ongniel nation! !! stream 2U and gravity!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Ong Seongwu knows that Kang Daniel never goes to a coffee shop. That is why he was so amused when he saw the guy entering the doors of the coffee shop he was working part-time at, door chimes clinking as Daniel opened the door.</p><p>It was last semester when Seongwu treated his classmates in contemporary dance with a chocolate drink infused with a shot of espresso to celebrate the success of their recital. And Daniel, unaware of the contents of the drink, finished one large cup.</p><p>Within twenty minutes, Daniel fell to the floor, holding his stomach and beads of sweat started forming on his forehead. Seongwu and some of his classmates immediately brought Daniel to the emergency room of the nearby hospital.</p><p>Apparently, Daniel can’t drink coffee. Seongwu smiled at the memory.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sorry Daniel, but I won’t serve you coffee,” Seongwu said as a form of greeting, his eyes full of amusement as Daniel approached the counter.</p><p>Daniel ignored him and diverts his gaze to the menu. “One strawberries and cream. Medium.”</p><p>Seongwu was not able to contain his laughter and laughed out loud, but he quickly forced himself to stop as he saw Daniel’s embarrassed expression. Daniel’s head was already lowered, trying to hide the pink tint on his cheeks.</p><p>Seongwu grabbed a medium cup and started scribbling on it, a smile still plastered on his lips. “One medium strawberries and cream for Sir Kang Daniel.”</p><p>Daniel pulled out a bill from his wallet and gave Seongwu his payment. Seongwu accepted it and then he proceeds with the preparation of Daniel’s order.</p><p>Daniel just watched Seongwu prepare his drink, his eyes follow every movement. He noticed how Seongwu carefully pick the fresh strawberries from a container, choosing only the freshest and plumpest ones. Then Seongwu mindfully measures the remaining ingredients for his drink. Measuring cup after a measuring cup and then he finally put them all in a blender.</p><p>To Daniel’s eyes, it looks like as if Seongwu is making an art. How Seongwu paid attention to the simple details of making his drink.</p><p>After a few minutes, Seongwu went back to the counter and hand him his drink together with a tissue paper. “Here’s your order, Daniel. I made it extra special for you,” Seongwu says and then he winked at Daniel.</p><p>Daniel turned around quickly and heads to the door. He wonders if Seongwu was able to see the tinge of pink on his ears and neck, and the red string that started to coil around their pinky fingers, binding them and their futures together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>